El mejor amigo del novio de mi mejor amiga
by SakuStar
Summary: Sakura se enamora de el mejor amigo del novio de su mejor amiga, lo cual hará poner su mundo todo de color rosa, y para que Shaoran y Sakura estén juntos, deberan pasar por un obstáculo llamado....... Meilin Clow.....Último Capítulo
1. Conociéndonos

Antes que todo, voy a presentarme, soy una chica de 20 años que estudia en la Universidad de Tomoeda, estoy estudiando pedagogía, además soy una chica normal de ojos verdes, pelo castaño claro y mido un 1

"**El mejor amigo del novio de mi mejor amiga"**

**¡Hola!**, es pero que les guste uno de mis rimero fanfics que he hecho.

Y díganme si me he puesto muy cursi, por favor, es que, tuve mucha inspiración en este fanfics.

**Capítulo uno: Conociéndonos**

Antes que todo, voy a presentarme, soy una chica de 20 años que estudia en la Universidad de Tomoeda, que estudia pedagogía, además soy una chica de ojos verdes, pelo castaño claro y mido un 1.65.

Mi mejor amiga y a la vez mi prima, estudia conmigo en la misma Universidad, pero ella estudia diseño, bueno a decir verdad siempre le a encantado hacer trajes y que yo modele para ella, es unas de sus fascinaciones.

Ahora les voy a contar como era mi vida hasta conocerlo, hasta conocer al hombre con el que hoy en día sigo enamorada, como el de mi.

Me encontraba caminando, era un día viernes por la tarde, más o menos como las cinco, voy paseando por la ciudad, a decir verdad lo único que quería era salir del mundo cotidiano en el cual vivía, no es que me este quejando de mi vida, porque siempre he tenido a los seres queridos apoyándome en todo momento, sino que mi vida se ha tornado rutinaria, siento como si me faltara algo, ese algo que llenara el vacío que siento por dentro.

En eso suena mi celular, lo busco entre mi bolso y lo encuentro, veo la pantalla y veo que era Tomoyo.

Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Tomoyo

Si bien, ahora estoy paseando cerca del pingüino- le dije a Tomoyo.

A, porque te quería preguntar si ¿mañana podrías venir a mi casa?- me preguntó Tomoyo.

Si, no hay ningún problema, ¿cómo a qué hora voy?- pregunté

¿Qué te parece como a las 5:30 de la tarde?- me dijo Tomoyo.

OK, estaré allá a esa hora- respondí

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós

Adiós

Después de terminar de hablar con tomoyo, llegué al parque pingüino, donde me siento y empiezo a ver como los niños juegan, luego comienzo a recordar todos los sucesos importantes de mi vida, desde la muerte de mi mamá, que murió cuando yo tenía tres años y lo más reciente la muerte de mi papá hace dos años atrás.

Como ya estaba anocheciendo, empiezo a caminar para volver a mi casa, pero como estaba absorta en mi pensamientos, no miró hacia delante y choco con una persona y caigo al suelo, la persona al ver que me había caído me ofrece su ayuda amablemente y yo la acepto, al verlo, mi corazón se paro por algunos segundos, era un chico de pelo castaño claro, pareciera de la misma edad que yo, pero lo que más me gustó de él fueron sus ojos, era de un color ámbar que jamás en mi vida había visto, tenían un brillo especial que me hacía sentir indefensa y a la vez protegida, nunca me había sentido así con ningún chico.

¿Esta bien?- me preguntó ya cuando me había ayudado a levantarme.

Si…mu…muchas gracias por ayudarme- le dije muy nerviosa, nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

Que bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos – se despidió y se fue corriendo, haciéndome una seña en la mano.

Adiós – le dije respondiendo el gesto con la mano.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya era de noche, guau, ya se me había hecho muy tarde.

Ya en la casa, me doy una ducha y me relajo totalmente, ya terminado el baño me coloco el pijama y me voy a acostar, apago la luz del velador, y cuando estaba apunto de dormirme, me acuerdo de los ojos ámbar de aquel chico, a decir verdad, esos ojos m habían hipnotizado por algunos minutos, pero mejor sería olvidarlo, pero _no sabía que aquellos ojos, cambiarían mi vida por completo._

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto y voy a prepararme el desayuno, al ver que no me queda casi nada en la nevera, me hago un simple té con pan.

Voy a tener que ir al supermercado- digo.

Salgo y veo que el día estaba hermoso, soleado y no había mucha gente transitando por ser las 11 de la mañana y por ser día domingo.

Al llegar al supermercado, empiezo a ver que es lo que necesito y me encuentro con Tomoyo.

Hola Sakura – me dice Tomoyo, sonriéndome.

Hola Tomoyo, y ¿qué haces por acá?, pensé que estabas en tu casa descansando, es decir, como es domingo- le digo.

Lo que pasa es que vine a comprar unos postres, como hoy venías a mi casa, pensé en comprar algo dulce para comer- me dice.

A, ¿pero tan temprano?- le pregunto.

Es que, me emociona saber que tú vas a ir a mi casa, para que te pruebe uno de mis diseños, además no te podía dejar ahí muriéndote de hambre- me dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Jeje, Tomoyo nunca dijiste que me iba a probar uno de tus trajes- dije un poco arrepentida por aceptar.

OH, se me tubo que olvidar decirte, pero no importa, y ¿qué tal si nos vamos ahora para mi casa?- me dijo.

Ya, pero primero tengo que comprar comida para la casa- le respondí.

OK, pero te acompaño- me dijo sonriéndome.

OK- respondí felizmente.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Tomoyo, llegamos a su casa y almorzamos tranquilamente, subimos a su cuarto y empezó una nueva conversación.

Sakura, te tengo que decir algo muy importante para mí- me dice Tomoyo, y como lo dijo logró preocuparme un poco.

Dime Tomoyo, ¿pasó algo malo?, porque si fue así tu sa…- pero cuando estaba hablando Tomoyo me interrumpió.

No Sakura, no me ha pasado nada malo, sino todo lo contrario, te acuerdas del chico del que te hablé en el verano- me dice.

Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver él?- pregunté.

Mucho, mira lo que pasa es que después de conocernos seguimos comunicándonos y yo empecé a amarlo y ahora somos… novios- me dice Tomoyo un poco sonrojada.

¡En serio!, que bueno por ti Tomoyo- la brazo fuertemente, pues se lo merecía.

Gracias amiga, y ¿hay algún chico que halla entrado en tu corazón?- me preguntó picadamente Tomoyo.

Mm, no, pero, ayer cuando me llamaste, después choqué con un chico realmente guapo y a decir verdad todavía no me puedo olvidar de sus ojos, eran tan hermosos, nunca vi algo así- dijo dejándome llevar por las emociones.

Si no te conociera, diría que te enamoraste a primera vista- me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Que cosas dices Tomoyo- le digo

¿yo? Nada, además te quería decir que hoy te voy a presentar a Eriol y va a llevar tan bien a su mejor amigo, y quien sabe si es el chico con el que te encontraste ayer- me dice.

Hay Tomoyo, no hay posibilidades de que eso ocurra- le digo un poco decepcionada.

Nadie sabe, mira, ¿qué te parece si dormimos un rato y después nos cambiamos para la salida?- me pregunta.

Esta bien- y nos acostamos en la cama de Tomoyo, tirándonos en las redes de Morfeo.

Cuando me despierto veo que son las 5:30 p.m. y la salida al karaoke, iba a ser a las 7 en punto allá, empiezo a mover a Tomoyo, y cuando por fin lo logro, se pone histérica al saber que sólo tendremos una hora y treinta minutos para arreglarnos.

Ya vestidas las dos sólo nos faltaba el peinado y maquillaje, y en eso ya eran las 6:15 p.m., nos peinamos y maquillamos rápidamente y nos fuimos en el auto de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo vestía un vestido hasta un poco más arriba de rodilla, que no era ni formal e informal, que era de color azul, sus zapatos eran de color blanco de taco mediano, estaba levemente maquillada y su pelo lo tenía tomado en una cola.

Yo vestía unos pantalones de tela color negro, una polera de tres cuartos, color verde, los tacos eran iguales a los de Tomoyo, sólo que los míos eran de color negro, iba con el pelo suelto, ya que lo tengo corto, pero me coloque un pinche que tenía una mariposa de adorno.

Llegamos al karaoke y Tomoyo saluda a alguien, de seguro debe ser su novio del cual me vino hablando de él todo el santo caminos desde su casa hasta acá.

Hola Eriol – lo saluda – mira ella es Sakura Kinomoto mi mejor amiga y prima, Sakura el es Eriol Hiragizawa, mi novio- me dice Tomoyo.

Mucho gusto Sakura, ¿te puedo decir así cierto?- me pregunta.

Sólo si me dejas decirte Eriol- le respondo.

Será todo un placer.

Vamos a la mesa, cuando llegamos a nuestras respectivas mesas, casi se me paró el corazón, porque estaba allí, estaba allí el chico con el cual choque ayer.

Sakura, te presento a Shaoran Li, Shaoran ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la mejor amiga de Tomoyo-dice Eriol.

Mucho gusto Kinomoto- me dice sonriéndome- veo que nos volvimos encontrar.

Ho…hola, mugo gusto Li- le digo muerta de vergüenza.

¿Ya se conocían?- pregunta Tomoyo

Te acuerdas que te dije que choque con un chico después de que tú me llamaste, pues es él- le digo- él es el chico del cual te hable- lo último se lo dije muy bajo a Tomoyo, para que sólo ella escuchara.

Ah… ¿pidamos algo, y después nos vamos a cantar o a bailar?- pregunta Tomoyo.

Buena idea mi amatista- le contesta Eriol.

Nunca en mi vida había visto a Tomoyo tan sonrojada, ordenamos lo que queríamos comer, conversamos un sin fin de cosas, pero en toda la comida lo único que hice fue mirar a cierto ambarino, que me traía atolondrada.

Al terminar de comer, fuimos a cantar, el turno fue de Tomoyo, y le tocó cantar una canción de un grupo que en ese instante me encantaba.

Cantaste muy bien Tomoyo- le digo.

Muchas gracias Sakura, ¿por qué no subes a cantar?- me pregunta.

Tomoyo, me da mucha vergüenza ir a cantar- le dije avergonzada- además yo no canto tan bien como tu.

Vamos anda, además no tienes nada que perder, ve y disfruta- me dice Shaoran, digo Li sonriéndome.

Es…esta bien- y subo al escenario.

Estaba muy nerviosa, es que no acostumbro a cantar en público, sólo en mi pieza, cuando me doy cuenta la música estaba por empezar y menos mal que la conocía.

**El viento que brilla con siete colores**

**Soplará, anunciando un nuevo día**

**Nuevamente yo, cantaré aquella canción**

**La canción, triste que siempre me hace llorar**

**Los pájaros volarán**

**Por el cielo celeste**

**Que no tiene comparación**

**Con el mar tan especial.**

Como me encantaba esa canción, me siento como si me estuviera desahogándome, como si pudiera liberarme de todo lo que me aprisiona en este mundo y que puedo volar.

**Yo siempre me encuentro en el paraíso**

**Que se encuentra rodeado por el mar**

**Donde volveré a nacer**

**Para volver a creer en el amor**

**Yo cantare aquella melodía**

**Que fue creada especialmente por mí**

**El día que te vallas de aquí**

**Para poder no olvidarte así.**

En eso siento una mirada que me penetra, busco al ser que me mira, pero no logro encontrarlo y trato de no darle importancia.

**Las nubes se dispersan lentamente**

**Revelando aquel bello arco iris**

**Observando en el cielo las estrellas**

**durante en esta noche mágica**

**Puedo escuchar claramente**

**Un silbido llamándome**

**Tiempo de crecer ya es**

**Tiempo ya de madurar**

Al no poder quitarme de la cabeza la presión de que alguien me mira, empiezo a buscar a la persona y la encuentro, y era Shaoran Li.

**Yo siempre me encuentro en el paraíso**

**Que se encuentra rodeado por el mar**

**Donde volveré a nacer**

**Para volver a creer en el amor**

**Siento que solamente en fantasía**

**Como si las estrellas me hicieran ver**

**Un futuro que no existiera aun**

**Pero yo se lo conseguiré**

Al terminar la canción bajo del escenario y los demás me felicitaron.

Después de eso, como Tomoyo y Eriol fueron a balar, me que de conversando con Li, el estudiaba administración de empresas, en la misma universidad que yo, y NUNCA, lo había visto.

Como Li y yo empezamos a aburrirnos, Li me pide ir a bailar y yo acepto gustosamente.

Y nose si para mi buena o mala suerte, justo empiezan a tocar una música romántica y lenta, Shaoran (ya lo puedo llamar por su nombre y él por el mío) nos miramos y él me toca de la cintura y yo le rodeo el cuello con mi manos, empezamos a movernos al compás de la música y a la vez a mirarnos intensamente, y en ese momento nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta sentir nuestras respiraciones, nos miramos y acortamos la distancia que existía entre nosotros.

No podía creer que estuviera _**besando**_ al chico que he tenido en la cabeza todo el día de ayer y hoy, pero ese fue el beso más tierno y apasionado que he recibido e toda mi vida.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Amigos

Flash Back

**Capítulo 2: Amigos**

Flash Back

_Y nose si para mi buena o mala suerte, justo empiezan a tocar una música romántica y lenta, Shaoran (ya lo puedo llamar por su nombre y él por el mío) nos miramos y él me toca de la cintura y yo le rodeo el cuello con mi manos, empezamos a movernos al compás de la música y a la vez a mirarnos intensamente, y en ese momento nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta sentir nuestras respiraciones, nos miramos y acortamos la distancia que existía entre nosotros._

_No podía creer que estuviera __**besando**__ al chico que he tenido en la cabeza todo el día de ayer y hoy, pero ese fue el beso más tierno y apasionado que he recibido e toda mi vida._

Fin Flash Back

Nos separamos lentamente, yo estaba muy sonrojada, y lo supe gracias al calor que sentía en mis mejillas.

eh… yo… bueno, yo- empecé a tartamudear muerta de vergüenza.

Yo,… lo siento mucho- me dijo Shaoran cabizbajo.

No…no importa, no hay problema- le digo sintiendo que ago se me destrozaba por dentro.

Esta bien, pero ¿qué te parece si quedamos como amigos?- me preguntó con una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, logrando su cometido conmigo.

Sería todo un placer, Shaoran- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Después de todo por algo se empieza ¿no?, y durante el beso, me pude dar cuenta de que me había enamorado a primera vista de… **Shaoran** **Li**.

--

Viste lo que yo vi mi amor- preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol.

Creo que sí, mi querida Tomoyo- le respondió Eriol- y creo que estas pensando lo mismo que yo- agregó este.

Y ¿qué crees que estoy pensando ahora?- le preguntó Tomoyo, con una sonrisa misteriosa y divertida a su novio.

Creo que debería ayudar a ciertos tortolitos que tenemos como mejores amigos, ¿te parece?- preguntó Eriol.

Excelente idea mi amor- le respondió Tomoyo.

Y ¿qué premio recibo yo?- pregunta Eriol con una voz ¿melosa?

Mm… déjame pensarlo por un momento- le respondió una divertida Tomoyo.

¿Qué tal si te ayudo con una idea?- añadió Eriol.

Sería bueno, porque ahora nose me ocurre ninguna- respondió Tomoyo.

Eriol se fue acercando lentamente a la cara de Tomoyo, este la toma de la cintura y Tomoyo lo rodea con sus manos del cuello; se miran a los ojos con infinita ternura y acabaron con toda distancia que los separaba.

--

Sakura y Shaoran después de aquel "incidente" y quedar como "amigos", siguieron bailando una canción más movida y tratando de olvidar **ese** beso.

¿Qué tal si vamos con Tomoyo y Eriol?- le pregunto a Shaoran.

Esta bien, vamos- esto lo hizo tomándome la mano y llevándome donde se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo.

Al llegar con la pareja, nos encontramos con una escena bastante melosa, y digo bastante melosa porque nuestros amigo los encontramos besándose y justo al frente de nosotros, y lo único que quería recordar era el beso que nos dimo Shaoran y yo, y es lo primero que me pasa,…… recordar ese tan amado incidente.

Shaoran hace sonar su garganta, para que la feliz pareja deje un ratito de lado lo que estaban haciendo.

eh… disculpen chicos- nos dice Tomoyo.

Pero Shaoran para que interrumpes sin éstas bien cómodo con Sakura.

Yo al principio no entendía a lo que se refería Eriol, pero después me doy cuenta de que todavía yo y Shaoran estábamos tomados de la mano; al darnos cuenta los dos nos soltamos rápidamente y por mi parte me coloco nuevamente roja.

eh… bueno cambiando de tema, estoy muy cansado y mañana yo y Eriol tenemos que estudiar para una pruebe de calculo 2- dice un poco serio Shaoran.

Verdad, lo siento chicas pero ¿Por qué mejor nos retiramos?- nos dice Eriol caballerosamente.

Si no hay problema mi amor, ¿no es cierto Sakura?- me pregunta Tomoyo.

Cierto, no sabía que los dos estudiaban lo mismo, además nunca los había visto en la Universidad- digo un poco seria.

Hay Sakura, si los hemos vistos ¿te acuerdas de los chicos que siempre vemos rodeados de chicas?- me dice Tomoyo.

Si, como olvidarlos, pobres chicos, nose como lo hacen para sobrevivir todos los días rodeado de tantas chicas- digo.

Y ¿por qué no les preguntas?- me dice señalando a Eriol y a Shaoran.

Tomoyo ¿por qué debería preguntarles a ellos sobre eso?- pregunto bastante confundida.

Porque ellos son los chicos que acabo de mencionar- me dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa ¿triunfante? En su cara.

…… ¿Enserio?- les pregunto con mi boca bastante abierta y unos ojos saltones por sólo estar sorprendida.

Si- me respondieron los dos al unísono, llegué a pensar que eran un par de presumidos, pero es pensamiento lo quité rápidamente de mi cabeza.

Y además es fastidioso tener que siempre inventar una excusa para librarnos de ellas, cierto ¿Shaoran?- dice Eriol.

Mejor ni me lo recuerdes, ellas son las causantes de un dolor de cabeza horrible cada vez que se acercan- dice Shaoran colocando una mano en su cabeza- yo que tu Tomoyo me empezaría a preocupar – añadió este último.

No hay necesidad de preocuparse, porque se que Eriol no me mentiría- dice Tomoyo, pero lo último mirando a Eriol con una mirada llena de amor y confianza.

Bueno, es mejor irnos, miren yo me llevo a Tomoyo y Shaoran ¿te podrías llevar a Sakura?- propuso Eriol.

Eriol, si querías quedarte solo con Tomoyo, sólo deberías haberlo dicho- por el comentario de Shaoran, Eriol lo miraba con una ira…… si las miradas matasen, el pobrecito de Shaoran ya estaría muerto.

Chicos, yo me puedo ir sola, además no te quiero molestar Shaoran y…- en ese instante me interrumpió Shaoran.

No es ninguna molestia llevarte a tu casa, todo lo contrario es un placer- me dice regalándome una sonrisa **muy** encantadora.

Como se había dicho, Tomoyo se fue en el auto de Eriol, y yo me fui con Shaoran.

El ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos Shaoran y yo, estaba un tanto…… incómodo, nose si por tener ningún tema para conversar o por el pequeño incidente que ocurrió esta noche, el incidente que amaría toda mi vida.

Al legar a mi casa, Shaoran me abre la puerta como todo un caballero (aunque pensándolo bien, el es mucho mejor que un caballero) y me lleva sana y salva hasta la puerta de mi casa.

gracias por traerme Shaoran- le agradezco

no ha sido nada Sakura, espero que nos veamos más a menudo; ha sido un placer conocerte- me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Lo mismo digo- dije **muy **sonrojada.

Toma, aquí está mi número de casa, mi dirección y mi celular, por cualquier cosa que quieres hablar, salir, para cualquier cosa, llámame- me dijo.

Gra…gracias, toma- y le paso una tarjeta donde salía todo lo que el dijo anteriormente- espero que tu hagas lo mismo- añadí

Gracias, bueno ya me tengo que ir- me dice- bye- lo último me lo dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, por lo cual debo haber quedado terriblemente sonrojada.

Adiós,…**Shaoran**- me despido haciéndole una señal con la mano.

Shaoran entró a su auto y arrancó, lo veo alejarse hasta que desaparece de mi vista.

Al llegar a mi camita pienso en todo lo que me paso esta noche.

Me encontré por 2º vez al chico con el que tropecé ayer por la tarde.

Besé al mismo chico de ayer, el cual terminó siendo el mejor amigo del novio de mi amiga.

Me di cuenta de que me enamoré a primera vista de él.

--

Como era domingo, me despierto a las 12p.m, es una costumbre que desde que era niña me despierte tarde, especialmente los domingos.

Me levanto y me voy a duchar, me coloco un vestido amarillo que me llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias de tacos bajos.

Después de desayunar, me siento en el sofá para ver televisión y justo en ese momento suena el teléfono.

buenos días habla con Kinomoto, ¿qué desea?- pregunto.

Hola Sakura, soy Shaoran- me contesto este.

Ho…hola Shaoran ¿cómo estas?- le pregunto.

Bien Sakura ¿y tu?- me dijo Shaoran.

Bien y ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?- pregunto

Bueno, quería saber si como a las 7:30 podríamos ir a cenar- me dijo un tanto ¿nervioso?

Pero ¿hoy no tenías que juntarte a estudiar con Eriol?- le respondo.

Si, pero como a las 6:30 me voy a desocupar con él- añadió Shaoran

Esta bien, ¿dónde nos juntamos?- le pregunto.

Yo te paso a buscar a tu casa, es que vamos ir a cenar a la mía- me dijo.

Esta bien, entonces ¿a las 7:30 me pasas a buscar?- pregunto.

Sí, bueno nos vemos, adiós- me dice.

Adiós- me despido.

Pasan las horas y Shaoran me vino a buscar, se veía demasiado guapo con su pantalón de mezclilla, una polera blanca y la chaqueta color azul.

Su departamento es grande para que vivan dos personas en él, digo dos personas, porque con Shaoran vive el señor Wei con él, por lo que me dijo Shaoran él vivió con él desde que era niño, y llegó a quererlo como a un padre, ya que su verdadero padre había muerto a muy temprana edad.

La cena estuvo maravillosa y me pude dar cuenta que a Shaoran le encanta e color verde y el chocolate.

Y como el me empezó a contar sobre s familia, yo no quería quedarme atrás y le conté lo surdido con la mía. Al parecer Shaoran se dio cuenta de que mi ánimo se evaporó y me abraza, con esto pude sentirme bastante protegida, él me abraza con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, estuvimos abrazados como por diez minutos, después dije que era muy tarde y como mañana tenemos Universidad, era mejor retirarme, pero nuevamente el se ofreció a llevarme.

En las puertas de mi casa nos despedimos igual que el día anterior, pero esta vez fue algo más distinta, Shaoran se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero me dio un beso demasiado cerca de mis labios, después de aquello se fue y yo todavía estoy esperanzada de que entre Shaoran y yo seamos algo más que _**amigos**_.

_**Continuará…**_

Hola, siento mucho por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el colegio me tiene bastante ocupada y cansada.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero con muchas ansias Reviews, para ayudarme a mejorar o para decirme si les gustó el capítulo.

Bye


	3. Mi nueva rival: Meiling Clow

Capítulo 3: Mi nueva rival: Meiling Clow

Capítulo 3: Mi nueva rival… Meiling Clow

Flash Back

_Pasan las horas y Shaoran me vino a buscar, se veía demasiado guapo con su pantalón de mezclilla, una polera blanca y la chaqueta color azul._

_Su departamento es grande para que vivan dos personas en él, digo dos personas, porque con Shaoran vive el señor Wei con él, por lo que me dijo Shaoran él vivió con él desde que era niño, y llegó a quererlo como a un padre, ya que su verdadero padre había muerto a muy temprana edad._

_La cena estuvo maravillosa y me pude dar cuenta que a Shaoran le encanta e color verde y el chocolate._

_Y como el me empezó a contar sobre s familia, yo no quería quedarme atrás y le conté lo surdido con la mía. Al parecer Shaoran se dio cuenta de que mi ánimo se evaporó y me abraza, con esto pude sentirme bastante protegida, él me abraza con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, estuvimos abrazados como por diez minutos, después dije que era muy tarde y como mañana tenemos Universidad, era mejor retirarme, pero nuevamente el se ofreció a llevarme._

_En las puertas de mi casa nos despedimos igual que el día anterior, pero esta vez fue algo más distinta, Shaoran se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero me dio un beso demasiado cerca de mis labios, después de aquello se fue y yo todavía estoy esperanzada de que entre Shaoran y yo seamos algo más que __**amigos**__._

Fin Flash Back

Todos los días lunes me levantaba a las 8:30 de la mañana, pero hoy era la excepción, porque ya no pude encontrar sueño alguno a las 7:45am. Como hoy día no me había despertado atrasada, me baño tranquilamente y me coloco unos pescadores de color azul marino y una polera de tirantes verde con unos zapatos abiertos negro.

Salgo de mi casa y llegando a la Universidad me encuentro con Tomoyo y Rika, esta última es amiga de nosotras desde que íbamos en secundaria y estudia periodismo.

Buenos días Tomoyo, Rika- las saludo con una seña.

Buenos días Sakura- me dijeron al unísono Rika y Tomoyo.

Parece que hoy te despertaste mas temprano Sakura- me dice Rika.

Si, es que… en n momento dejé de tener sueño, además con lo que me ha pasado últimamente- les digo.

Es por Li que estas así ¿cierto?- me pregunto Tomoyo con una mirada picara.

Eh…bueno… Shaoran y yo sólo somos amigos Tomoyo- le digo.

Haber paren de hablar,… creo que me perdí en medio de la conversación, ¿están hablando de Shaoran Li, el chico más guapo, inteligente y sexy de la Universidad?- nos preguntó Rika.

Si Rika, lo que pasa es que… yo soy la novia de Eriol, que es el mejor amigo de Shaoran y como quería que Sakura conociera a Eriol, el también llevó a su mejor amigo y…- no pudo terminar Tomoyo, ya que yo la interrumpí.

Y eso es todo lo que pasó Rika- le digo mirándola muy nerviosa.

Sakura Kinomoto, no eres nada buena mintiendo, así que cuéntanos que pasó con Shaoran Li en este mismo instante- me dice Rika con una sonrisa triunfante.

Les cuento todo lo que me pasó con Shaoran el fin de semana y sonrojándome en la parte del beso especialmente.

y eso es todo lo que paso- les digo **muy **sonrojada.

Quién hubiera imaginado que Sakura Kinomoto, estuviera enamorada del chico más popular de la universidad- dice Rika.

Rika, mejor cállate que ya estoy bastante avergonzada con sólo decirles- respondo.

Rika tiene razón Sakura, Rika y yo te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que podamos- me dice Tomoyo.

Gracias chicas, de verdad…… gracias- les digo dándoles un abrazo.

Si ya sabemos que somos las mejores amigas amiga Sakura- dice Rika, en una voz bastante graciosa- aunque vamos a tener un pequeño inconveniente- dice Rika, ahora cambiando de semblante a uno muy serio.

¿por qué lo dices?- pregunta Tomoyo.

Porque está el famoso club de fan de Shaoran y por si fuera poco la líder es _Meiling Clow_ que está obsesionada con Shaoran y no lo suelta en ningún instante- termina diciendo Rika.

Bueno, en ese caso, para eso estamos Rika, para ayudar a Sakura se le declare a Shaoran y después sean novios- dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Enserio gracias, nose que haría sin ustedes- les digo mostrándoles una sonrisa.

Si ya sabemos que te mueres sin nosotras- dice Tomoyo.

Jajá jajá- nos reímos todas por el último comentario de Tomoyo.

Ya, dejemos de charlar, que en 10 minutos comienzan las clases y con la profesora que me toca, es mejor que me apure- dice Rika.

OK- decimos yo y Tomoyo.

Cada una se fue a su respectiva clase, en mi caso, todas fueron demasiado aburridas y aún así el tiempo se fue muy rápido, cosa que todavía no me explico. Ya llegada la hora de almuerzo Rika, Tomoyo y yo nos juntamos en el pasillo de la cafetería para almorzar juntas, y en ese mismo instante llega Eriol junto con Shaoran y nos invitan a almorzar junto a ellos.

Y ¿me extrañaste Tomoyo?- pregunta Eriol haciéndonos reír a las cinco por el comentario meloso.

Mejor dicho, ¿me extrañaste Eriol?- le responde Tomoyo.

Demasiado- le dice Eriol acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Oigan chicos, para eso se van a lugar más… privado y ahí hacen lo que quieren- dice Rika.

Concuerdo con Rika- decimos al mismo tiempo Shaoran y yo.

OH… nunca pensé encontrar a alguien tan perfecto para ti Shaoran- dice Eriol mirando a Shaoran picadamente.

Pero… que cosas dices Eriol- le digo muy avergonzada.

Yo sólo digo lo que observo- me respondió Eriol mirándome.

Ya basta Eriol…… Sakura y yo sólo somos amigos, está claro- respondió shaoran.

Shaoran tiene razón Eriol- le digo bastante dolida aunque intento disimularlo, cosa que no logro.

Eh… Tomoyo, Eriol ¿me acompañan a mi salón a ver si se me quedó mi estuche?- dice Rika.

Si – dicen Eriol y Tomoyo.

Yo voy con ustedes chicos- les digo.

No, mejor quédate con Shaoran- dice Rika.

Los chicos se fueron, dejándonos a Shaoran y a mí a solas, había un silencio bastante incómodo, en ese instante levanto la mirada, ya que la tenía gacha y me encuentro con sus ojos tan lindos, y me armo de valor para poder decirle algo y aparece una persona en que en unos instantes más va ser mi nueva rival… Meiling Clow.

Hola Shaoran- dice Meiling tratando de provocar a Shaoran con su cuerpo.

Hola Meiling- dice Shaoran con fastidio.

En eso siento una mirada y era de Meiling que me estaba observando de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

Shaoran, ¿qué haces con alguien como… ella?- le dice Meiling a Shaoran con una mirada de desprecio hacia mi, y al mismo tiempo apuntándome.

Meiling ella es…- Shaoran no alcanzó a terminar, porque yo lo interrumpo.

Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, un gusto- le digo con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano.

Meiling Clow… y no puedo decir lo mismo, es decir, no es ningún gusto conocerte- me dice- no se como Shaoran puede juntarse con alguien como tú- agregó.

Así, bueno ese es problema de Shaoran, no tuyo- le respondo seriamente.

Haber Kinomoto, aclaremos algo, **todo** lo que incumba a Shaoran también es **mi** problema- me respondió Meiling enfadada.

¿segura?, porque por lo que yo se, cada uno deciden con quien se junta, y tu como no tienes nada mejor que hacer te metes en la vida de los demás, específicamente de la de Shaoran- le digo bastante seria y tranquila (cosa muy impresionante).

En el momento en que Meiling me iba a responder, Shaoran, que en todo en este momento se había quedado callado, interrumpe a Meiling.

basta Meiling, Sakura es mi amiga, así que no la trates como lo hiciste hace dos minutos, ¿entendiste?- dijo Shaoran muy enojado.

Pero Shaoran, ¿por qué la defiendes a ella en vez de a mí?, además ella se puede defender solita- dijo Meiling tratándose de hacerse la víctima frente a Shaoran, cosa que no le resultó.

Para Meiling, ya dijiste suficiente- dice Shaoran – Sakura disculpa por todo lo que te dijo Meiling, ¿qué tal si vamos al patio y……- le interrumpo.

No te preocupes Shaoran, mejor me retiro, porque no estoy de humor para seguir hablando y tener que aguantar a alguien como Meiling, pero mejor más rato hablamos, porque además ahora tengo cosas que hacer, bye- dije dándome la vuelta para irme, pero cuando y como por el tercer paso, siento que alguien me detiene, y ese alguien era Shaoran.

Esta bien, pero nos juntamos a la salida ¿OK?- me dice Shaoran con una sonrisa y nose si vi mal pero me guiñó.

OK, adiós- le respondo bastante feliz, primero por haber dejado a la señorita "_soy mejor que tú"_, disculpen a Meiling con el seño bien fruncido y porque después prácticamente voy a estar con Shaoran, cosa que enfado mucho a Meiling.

Voy caminando directo al patio de la Universidad, y a lo lejos veo a Tomoyo, Eriol y a Rika conversando animadamente, así que decidí acercarme. Hablamos y les conté que ocurrió en la cafetería, cosa que a Tomoyo le desagradó igual o más que a mí por la interrupción de Meiling y por las cosas que me dijo.

Pasaron todas las clases de la tarde y me despido de los chicos para ir al encuentro con Shaoran, lo veo a la salida esperándome y apuro el paso. Al llegar con el lo único que me dijo fue _sígueme_, y así lo hice. Llegamos al parque pingüino y lo veo sentarse en una banca, se veía tan lindo ahí sentado en la banca y con el paisaje (si anduviera con cámara, aprovecharía de sacarle una foto, para tenerla), después de despertar de ver a Shaoran voy y me siento con él, hubo unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos habló, y como el silencio era muy incómodo, rompí el hielo.

Y ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?- le pregunto

No de nada, sólo quería pasar un rato a solas contigo- me dice cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

Querías… ¿querías pasar más rato conmigo?- le pregunto bastante impresionada por su respuesta, porque no todos los días el chico que te gusta te dice que quiere pasar un rato a solas contigo… ¿o si?

Si, lo que pasa, que contigo me siento en paz, libre de todo, es decir, me olvido de todos mis problemas,… es agradable estar junto a ti, me siento…completo- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

Yo… no se que decir, sólo darte las gracias, nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito en toda mi vida- le digo muy sonrojada.

Imposible, ¿cómo a alguien como tú, que es prácticamente una mujer perfecta por dentro y fuera no le han dicho algo así?- me dice con una cara de sorprendido.

Es verdad- le digo bastante emocionada por dentro por sus palabras.

Es difícil de creer- termina diciendo Shaoran.

Luego de decirme esas palabras que fueron realmente hermosas, nos quedamos en silencio, pero esta vez no era incómodo, sino todo lo contrario, era agradable, yo aprovecho de observar el paisaje que era realmente precioso, especialmente en esa época donde el viento le daba un toque especial a las hojas que caían, ya que era otoño, parecía que las hojas danzaban, o era que por las palabras que me dijo Shaoran empecé a encontrar todo lindo. Me volteo y veo a Shaoran, era simplemente perfecto, alto, ojos marrón y pelo castaño, y era demasiado lindo por dentro, y llegué a la conclusión de que era el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, incluida yo, y Shaoran en ese momento interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Sakura, que te parece hacer una promesa- me dice.

¿de qué se trata?- le pregunto, que promesa querrá hacer conmigo.

De que siempre seamos _amigos_, que nadie se interpondrá en nuestra amistad, que estaremos en las buenas y en las malas junto al otro, ¿qué dices?- me dice, aunque las palabras _siempre seamos amigos_ me quebró por dentro, aunque pensándolo bien me esforzaré para que eso cambie a algo mejor.

Esta bien, amigos por siempre - le digo sonriéndole y estirando la mano.

Por siempre – me contesta juntando mi mano con la suya.

Seguramente tendré que aguantar a Meiling y a sus amigas por un buen tiempo, pero si eso equivale a pasar más tiempo con Shaoran, **todo **valía la pena, aunque me encargaría de que Meiling no se coloque en medio de **Shaoran y yo**.

_**Continuará…**_

¡¡Hola!!

Intenté hacer lo mejor para que este capítulo saliera un poquito más largo que el anterior.

La cosa entre Sakura y Shaoran se viene con todo, aunque en el próximo capítulo las cosas van a empeorar, jajaja, para poder colocar un poco de drama en el fic.

Bueno, ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero con ansias Reviews. XD

Bye D


	4. Peleas y Dolor presente

Capítulo anterior…

**Capítulo anterior….**

_Sakura, que te parece hacer una promesa- me dice Shaoran_

_¿de qué se trata?- le pregunto, que promesa querrá hacer conmigo._

_De que siempre seamos __amigos__, que nadie se interpondrá en nuestra amistad, que estaremos en las buenas y en las malas junto al otro, ¿qué dices?- me dice, aunque las palabras __siempre seamos amigos__ me quebró por dentro, aunque pensándolo bien me esforzaré para que eso cambie a algo mejor._

_Esta bien, amigos por siempre - le digo sonriéndole y estirando la mano._

_Por siempre – me contesta juntando mi mano con la suya._

_Seguramente tendré que aguantar a Meiling y a sus amigas por un buen tiempo, pero si eso equivale a pasar más tiempo con Shaoran, __**todo **__valía la pena, aunque me encargaría de que Meiling no se coloque en medio de __**Shaoran y yo.**_

**Capítulo 4: peleas y dolor presente**

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que conocí a Shaoran y me enamoré de él. En este último tiempo nos hemos hecho muy cercanos, mientras he tenido que soportar a Meilin Clow y su club de fan, que son realmente fastidiosas. Hoy era miércoles y tenía decidido declararme a Shaoran esta tarde a la salida, en el patio de la Universidad.

Sakura ¿vienes con nosotras a tomar un helado?- me pregunta Rika

Lo siento chicas, pero tengo algo importante que hacer- les digo.

Acaso ¿te vas a confesar a Shaoran?- me pregunta Tomoyo con una cara pícara.

Eh… bueno yo… ¿cómo adivinaste?- le respondo con una pregunta y bastante sonrojada.

Que clase de amiga sería si no te conociera- me responde sonrientemente.

Ya, vamos Tomoyo, que Sakura tiene que ir a ver a su "querido Shaoran"- me dice Rika molestándome.

Ya, vamos- dice Tomoyo.

Adiós y mucha suerte Sakura- me dicen Tomoyo y Rika al unísono.

Adiós y gracias- les digo, antes de que se fueran.

Cuando me doy cuenta, estaba atrasada, le dije a Shaoran a las 6 en punto y ya eran las 6:10, entonces empiezo a correr para llegar al encuentro con Shaoran. Llegando al patio veo a Shaoran esperándome, pero de repente llega Meilin, ¿qué hace ella aquí? Me pregunto bastante molesta al ver que cierta persona, al parecer me quería embarrar mi declaración y me llego a preguntar si lo habrá hecho a propósito en encontrarse con Shaoran casualmente; y como quería ver que pasaba me escondo en un arbusto donde al lado de este último había un árbol para poder responder mis preguntas que tanto me intrigaban. Lo único que alcanzo a ver es que Meilin y Shaoran 8 no me agradó para nada decir sus dos nombres juntos en la misma oración y entrelazados por la "y") sólo charlaban, pero de un momento a otro Shaoran y Meilin se estaban besando, me sentí destrozada y traicionada por dentro (traicionada porque creí que Shaoran y yo teníamos una amistad en la que se basaba en confianza y sin mentiras) y sólo quería llorar, fue un beso corto al parecer, porque ya se estaban separándose, pero al fin y al cabo fue un beso, nose que cosa le dijo Meilin a Shaoran y era lo menos que me interesaba en este instante, pero al parecer Shaoran se dio cuenta de que yo estaba detrás de ello, ya que se volteó y su mirada se encontró con la mía, su rostro me parecía bastante sorprendido, en cambio el mío era pura tristeza. Lo único que atiné a hacer en ese momento fue salir corriendo con un mar de lágrimas y lo último que escuche fue un grito, un grito de Shaoran llamándome.

--

Ya era viernes y yo todavía estaba bastante dolida por el suceso entre Shaoran y Meilin, pero una de las cosas que más me dolió fue lo que me dijo Meilin ayer.

Flash Back

Estaba dirigiéndome con Tomoyo y Rika a la cafetería, cuando choco con alguien, y lamentablemente ese alguien era Meilin.

ten más cuidado estúpida- me dice Meilin.

Mejor ten más cuidado tú, hueca- le respondo muy enfadada.

No tomaré en cuenta lo que digas- me contestó- ¿sabías que ayer yo y Shaoran nos hicimos novios?- me dice Meilin.

Que bueno por ustedes- le digo, no iba a regalarle lo último que me quedaba, mi dignidad.

Y mira como soy tan buena persona, te voy a decir algo que Shaoran me dijo de ti- para un momento(ojalá que se quede callada por toda la eternidad pienso)- dijo que tú eras sólo un estorbo en su vida y un juguete, porque como Shaoran es tan romántico, quería que yo me colocara celosa de ti, además de que eras una tonta estúpida y que finge hacerte la inocente- terminó diciendo Meilin con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara.

¡Mentirosa!- le respondo apunto de soltar pequeños cristales.

Mira, te mentiría diciéndote lo contrario y admitámoslo eso es totalmente cierto, estúpida- al terminar de decirme esto Meilin empieza a reírse con su grupito de puras huecas plásticas.

Cállate- le digo mirándola fijamente, porque ya no tenía nada que perder, ya había perdido todo lo que tenía.

Meilin o mejor dicho hueca plástica, deja de decir mentira, porque no lograrás nada, seguramente ahora sakura llorara un poco, porque nadie en toda su vida la a tratado así, pero no lograrás nada porque con esto demuestras que sólo estás obsesionada con Shaoran o mejor dicho por su dinero y popularidad, ¿o me equivoco?- le dice Rika, ya que Tomoyo estaba abrazándome para que me tranquilizara un poco.

Claro que te equivocas, yo estoy enamorada de Shaoran, es otra cosa de que yo sea mucho más bonita e inteligente que esa- dice Meilin

Inteligente y bonita el gato de la esquina dice Tomoyo.

Meilin- le digo – mira, has lo que quieras tu y Shaoran, ustedes dos me dan exactamente lo mismo, y si Shaoran quiso a una novia como tu, enserio me da lástima ver que de verdad está tan ciego- le digo mirándola seriamente sin ningún miedo, y al terminar de decir esto me volteo y salgo corriendo intentando aguantarme las lágrimas.

Fin Flash Back

Al terminar de recordar lo sucedido ayer, escucho a alguien que me está llamando y cuando me doy vuelta, todo el mundo se me vino abajo en un solo segundo, era Shaoran.

¿qué pasa Shaoran, acaso tu noviecita te dejó solito, y quisiste venir a molestarme?- le digo bastante seria por fuera y por dentro derrumbada.

No es eso, yo venía a explicarte lo que pasó el otro día- me dice Shaoran, pero lo interrumpo.

No te molestes, ya que tu novia tuvo el placer de decirme todo ayer, y me da exactamente lo mismo lo que hagan ustedes dos- le respondo.

¡¿Cómo que te da lo mismo?!, si somos amigos, los mejores, como puedes decir eso- dice Shaoran empezando a exaltarse también.

Eso yo te tendría que decir, pero por lo que se una amistad se basa e confianza y tu la rompiste, creí que confiabas lo suficiente en mi como para poder decirme que te gustaba Meilin y querías ser novio de ella, y lo peor de todo es que me hice la ilusión de que yo tendría esperanzas contigo- pare un poco para poder respirar y miro a Shaoran con una cara bastante confundida- me hiciste esperanzas de que tu me podrías corresponder mis sentimientos, es decir, yo te amo Shaoran, todo este tiempo lo he hecho, pero como no quería romper nuestra amistad preferí no decírtelo, y el día en que te cite y te hiciste novio de Meilin te lo iba a decir y después de todo esto yo aún te sigo amando Shaoran, después de todo el dolor que me has causado- le digo y Shaoran se queda mudo, llegué a pensar en disculparme por haber sido tan dura, pero el me había ilusionado lo suficiente como para tener un confianza lo sumamente fuerte como para decirnos estas cosas. Al darme cuenta de que no me responde me doy media vuelta y me voy.

Después de haber terminado ese día agitado e interminable, llego a la casa y me tiro a la cama, pensé en lo sucedido hoy y especialmente en el momento en que estaba discutiendo con Shaoran, llegué a creer que me iba a decir algo después de todo lo que le dije, pero eso sólo era una fantasía que ocurría solamente en mis sueños.

-- 6 meses después --

Ha pasado un buen tiempo en que yo y Shaoran nos distanciamos bastante, y a la vez ha sido bastante doloroso a pesar del tiempo que a pasado y tener a tres personas que me han apoyado bastante, digo tres porque Tomoyo, Rika y Kay son los que más me han apoyado en estos momentos. Bueno se preguntarán quien es Kay, bueno lo conocí al mes después de la gran pelea que tuvimos Shaoran y yo, es alto, blanco, pelo negro y ojos azules, es bastante simpático, cariñoso y buena persona.

También supe que a la semana después de la gran pelea Shaoran y Meilin habían terminado, nunca su pe la razón, y a decir vedad, me alegró bastante que terminaran, ya que creí que entre yo y Shaoran se arreglarían las cosas, pero no fue así.

Nos encontrábamos Tomoyo, Rika y Kay sentado bajo un árbol de cerezo que estaba bastante hermoso, n el cual nos encontrábamos charlando animadamente, hasta que Kay nos interrumpe.

Oigan chicas, tengo que ir a buscar algo al salón que se me quedó y ustedes saben como son lo tiempos de hoy en día- nos dice sonriente.

Si anda no más, que no nos va a pasar nada a nosotras- le dice Tomoyo riéndose.

Espera, que yo te acompaño- le dice Rika y nosotras (Tomoyo y yo), nos miramos con caras cómplices.

Demórense nomás, tenemos todo el tiempo el mundo- le digo guiñándole a Rika.

Al irse Rika y Kay, yo y Tomoyo nos miramos y nos reímos, ya que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que Rika se le declarara a Kay, ya que desde hace un buen tiempo que le venía gustando.

¿Crees que Kay le corresponda a Rika?- le pregunto a Tomoyo.

Seguro, con sólo ver como mira a Rika a escondidas, se nota que esta baboso y se muere por ella- me dice Tomoyo.

Que bueno por Rika, algo bueno tenía que pasar después de tantas cosas malas que han pasado- le digo.

¿todavía lo amas, cierto?- me pregunta Tomoyo.

Si, creía que después de su ruptura con Meilin, creí que todo se arreglaría, pero las cosas no se dieron así, sólo quiero que todo vuelva a hacer como antes de la pelea- le digo mirando al horizonte.

No te preocupes todo volverá a hacer como antes, eso tenlo por seguro- me dice Tomoyo animándome.

Pero cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está Eriol, no lo he visto hace días?- le pregunto.

Ah, está estudiando como la otra semana comienzas las pruebas finales y más importantes del año, tu sabes es un hombre ocupado- me dice sonriendo.

Después de un rato, para ser exacto 30 minutos más tarde aparece la parejita del año tomados de la mano, si eran Kay y Rika que venían muy sonrientes ambos, al darnos cuenta de que por fin se habían declarado ambos, los fuimos a felicitar, ya que después de todo no todo tiene que ser malo.

_**Continuará… **_

¡¡Hola!!, se que me he demorado un montón en actualizar y lo peor es que no tengo excusa para eso y lo siento mucho para los que leen mi historia.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, me llego la inspiración, especialmente en las peleas XD, jajaja.

Y gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias enserio : D.

Se despide

SakuStar

PDT: espero reviews para comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc…, adiós.


	5. Arreglando Malentendidos

Un día como cualquier otro me encuentro en la Universidad, hasta que tuve que chocar con alguien, y pobre la persona con la que haya chocado, porque no estaba de humor ese día

**Capítulo anterior**

Al irse Rika y Kay, yo y Tomoyo nos miramos y nos reímos, ya que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que Rika se le declarara a Kay, ya que desde hace un buen tiempo que le venía gustando.

¿Crees que Kay le corresponda a Rika?- le pregunto a Tomoyo.

Seguro, con sólo ver como mira a Rika a escondidas, se nota que esta baboso y se muere por ella- me dice Tomoyo.

Que bueno por Rika, algo bueno tenía que pasar después de tantas cosas malas que han pasado- le digo.

¿Todavía lo amas, cierto?- me pregunta Tomoyo.

Si, creía que después de su ruptura con Meilin, creí que todo se arreglaría, pero las cosas no se dieron así, sólo quiero que todo vuelva a hacer como antes de la pelea- le digo mirando al horizonte.

No te preocupes todo volverá a hacer como antes, eso tenlo por seguro- me dice Tomoyo animándome.

Pero cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está Eriol, no lo he visto hace días?- le pregunto.

Ah, está estudiando como la otra semana comienzas las pruebas finales y más importantes del año, tu sabes es un hombre ocupado- me dice sonriendo.

Después de un rato, para ser exacto 30 minutos más tarde aparece la parejita del año tomados de la mano, si eran Kay y Rika que venían muy sonrientes ambos, al darnos cuenta de que por fin se habían declarado ambos, los fuimos a felicitar, ya que después de todo no todo tiene que ser malo.

**Capítulo 4: Arreglando Malentendidos**

Un día como cualquier otro me encuentro en la Universidad, hasta que tuve que chocar con alguien, y pobre la persona con la que haya chocado, porque no estaba de humor ese día.

Ten más cuidado por donde caminas- le digo al tipo con el que choco.

No sabía que tratabas así a la gente, _Sakura_- me dice el chico.

_Shaoran_- digo y me levanto la vista para comprobar lo que dijeron mis labios- ¿qué quieres?- digo, acordándome de que tengo que actuar fría ante shaoran.

Nada, yo sólo iba pasando por aquí, hasta que chocaste conmigo- me dice shaoran como un niño que no ha roto ningún plato, lastimosamente ya habría quebrado muchos.

Y desde cuando soy yo la culpables de que hayas chocado conmigo- le pregunto un poco molesta.

Yo no he dicho eso- me dice shaoran volteándose a verme- es que…… para que te voy andar diciendo- me dice shaoran mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Como si me interesara- le digo, aunque muy, pero muy en el fondo me interesaba…… y mucho- bueno me tengo ir, tengo que hacer cosas más importantes que hacer, en ves de estar hablando contigo- le digo y me doy vuelta para irme, pero…

Como juntarte con ese tal Kay, ¿así se llamaba cierto?- me dice shaoran, y pude notar que estaba algo… ¿celosos?

Si, no te equivocas se llama Kay, acaso… ¿no estás celosos?- le digo retadoramente.

Yo celoso de ese, por favor- me responde.

Bueno me tengo que ir- le digo, pero shaoran me agarra del brazo.

Te vas a juntar con él…acaso ¿te gusta?- me dice shaoran, con una voz un poco ¿triste? (N/A que rápido cambia de ánimo)

Como si te interesa- le digo sin voltearme.

Sólo,… sólo respóndeme,…… por favor- me dice, y lo que alcanzo a ver es que estaba cabizbajo.

No,… no me voy a juntar con él, además el está de novio con Rika- le respondo y me voy caminando silenciosamente hacia la sala de clases.

Han ya cuatro días desde que tuve la 2º charla con shaoran y a la mañana siguiente, como era sábado Tomoyo, Rika, Kay y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta, y en eso pasamos por el parque pingüino, donde yo no estaba prestando atención a lo que conversaban, ya que me acorde del día en que yo y _shaoran_ chocamos, y donde por primera vez pude observar esos ojos tan lindos que tenía, pero ya era hora de olvidarlo, y empezar a acostumbrarme a no tener más la presencia de shaoran cerca de mí.

Sakura, Sakura…… ¡Sakura Kinomoto, baja de la luna en este mismo instante!- me grita rika.

Ya, pero no era necesario que gritaras rika- le digo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Pero como quieres que no te grite, sino me dabas ninguna señal de que todavía estabas en este planeta- me dice rika con una mano en la cintura.

Ya rika, pero no te tienes que enojar mi vida- dice kay acercándose a rika y dándole un beso.

Si me das ese _regalito_ cuando me enojo, pensare en enojarme más seguido- dice rika.

A veces llego a pensar de que les está haciendo muy mal estar de novios- dice tomoyo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ni que lo digas- digo yo- pero bueno que se le puede hacer- dije haciendo una mueca bastante chistosa.

Jajá jajá- reímos todos por mi último comentario.

Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos al centro comercial?- pregunta tomoyo.

¡¡Si!!- contestamos yo y rika al unísono.

OO… eso me suena a cargar bolsas en ves de acompañarlas- dice kay con una cara de miedo.

No sólo vamos a mirar, otro día vamos a ir de compras, pero y van tú y eriol a _cargar bolsas_- termina diciendo tomoyo.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, tomoyo no se pudo resistir en comprar una que otra ropa, rika y yo nos matábamos de la risa, porque el día en que fuéramos con eriol, tomoyo se volvería loca comprando una que otra cosa; cuando llegue a mi casa, ya eran las 9:30 de la noche, y a la hora que salí con los chicos fue a las 5 de la tarde y como estaba tan cansada, sólo me hice unos fideos, me lavé lo dientes y me fui directo a la cama, había sido un día agotador y lo único que quería era irme a dormir.

Ya era lunes (N/A que rápido pasan los días en este fic :D) y nos encontrábamos caminando rika, kay y yo hacia la Universidad, cuando en el camino nos encontramos con tomoyo y eriol tomados de la mano muy acaramelados.

Buenos días chicos- dicen al mismo tiempo tomoyo y eriol.

Buenos días- decimos los tres al unísono.

Veo que andan en su mejor momento- les dice kay a tomoyo y eriol.

Puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes- le responde eriol.

Me alegro por ustedes- les digo intentándome meterme en su conversación con una sonrisa.

Chicos, ¿qué tal si hoy vamos a cenar a fuera todos juntos?- pregunta rika con una sonrisa, pero lo que me confundió más fue las miradas cómplices (si es que así se podría llamar) de todos los demás.

Por que no, pero ¿a cuál vamos?- pregunta tomoyo mirando a eriol.

Hay uno cerca de mi casa dice rika, ¿qué tal si vamos a ese?- pregunta rika

Si, ¿a qué hora nos juntamos allá?- les digo.

A las siete – dice kay rápidamente.

OK – les digo ya como despedida, como ya habíamos llegado a la universidad, pero algo antes de irme me llamó la atención.

Bueno chicos, ¿podría invitar a shaoran?, esta semana ha andado muy distraído y nosé que le pasa (N/A mentiroso, todo es un complot), ¿qué dicen?- dice eriol y lo último mirándome.

Por mi no hay ningún problema- dice rika.

Lo mismo digo- dice kay.

Tú ya sabes mi respuesta amor- dice tomoyo mirando a eriol.

Eh… no tengo ningún problema en que vaya- termino rápidamente la oración, y menos mal que mi reloj sonó anunciándome y a los demás que era hora de entrar a clases.

Todo el día estuve pensando en lo que podría pasar esta tarde, es decir, todo el día pensando en _shaoran_, cosa que me hacía bastante mal.

Después de salir de la universidad, llego a mi casa y me tiro en la cama y como eran las 4:30 me puse a dormir un rato; me despierto de repente, cuando veo que son las 6:30, me voy al armario a sacar lo primero que encuentre, que fue una falda de mezclilla, que me llegaba no más de dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, una polera de tirantes rosada y unas sandalias blancas.

Salgo rápidamente de mi casa, para empezar a correr e ir al local a donde íbamos a cenar, menos mal que la casa de rika no me queda más de ocho cuadra, y ya eran las 6:45, así que apuré mi paso, para poder legar o hacer el intento de llegar a la hora.

Al legar veo que están todos, esto incluye a shaoran, me acerco a ellos y me siento, pero lo más chistoso era es que no parecía una "cena", sino que fuimos a tomar algo, ya que todos pedimos helados en copas, y a despejarnos un rato de la universidad.

Que bueno es estar con los amigos- dice kay sonriéndonos y después mirando a rika.

Cierto, no hay nada mejor que estar con los amigos, para despejarse un rato- dice eriol, mientras abrazaba a tomoyo por detrás y tomoyo posaba su cabeza en el hombro de eriol.

Les recuerdo, que acá no_ todos_ somos amigos- les dije en susurro, pero suficientemente audible para que los demás escucharan.

Eh… bueno cambiando el tema……shaoran, eriol nos ha dicho que has andado muy despistado por esta semana, ¿algo te preocupa?- le pregunta rika, logrando (aunque trato de disimularlo) mi atención.

Sí, lo que pasa es que hay un asunto pendiente, que está rodeando por mi cabeza, y eso específicamente me mantiene, se podría decir en la luna- dice shaoran.

Y ¿qué cosa puede mantener tan ocupado a shaoran li, para que esté en la luna?- le digo, con una pizca de sarcasmo en la pregunta.

Pues, creo que no es de tu incumbencia- me dice shaoran mirándome, pero esta vez había algo raro en sus ojos.

Cierto, yo sólo intentaba ser amable contigo- le digo con una venita en mi frente.

Eh… y ¿cómo te ha ido shaoran, me refiero a los exámenes que han tenido últimamente?- pregunta tomoyo.

Bien, creo que he podido aprobar todos- le responde a shaoran con una sonrisa, que derrite a cualquiera, cosa que está logrando con mi persona……pero que estoy pensando, a él lo debo olvidar, y en lo mejor posible…… odiarlo.

Shaoran, tengo una duda ¿por qué tu y meiling terminaron a la semana de novios?, no es por ser copuchento, pero tu no eres de relaciones cortas, como de una semana- pregunta kay.

Bueno, lo que pasó fue…- pero lo interrumpí a shaoran, yo ya no podía más, y menos lo que seguía.

Eh, chicos, lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde, (ya eran las 8) y estoy muy cansada, y eso que dormí en la tarde, así que yo me voy- les digo dejando el dinero del helado sobre la mesa, y yéndome- adiós- les digo y salir del local, ya a la cuadra, empiezo a correr y en la siguiente cuadra, estaba el parque pingüino, así que fui hacia él.

Cuando llegué, fui directo a los columpios, me senté en uno de ellos, y empecé a mecerme lentamente; específicamente me del local, porque ya no podía aguantar la presencia de Shaoran cerca de mí, y los otros estaban melosamente abrazados con sus parejas, o dándose uno que otro beso, pero lo que rebalsó el vaso fue, el diálogo de _por qué Shaoran rompió con meiling,_ no quería escuchar nada de la relación de shaoran y meiling, y eso incluía de el por que terminaron; así estuve unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, hasta que mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por………

¿Por qué te fuiste del local?, no te creo nada de que estabas muy cansada- dice una voz muy conocida por mí, era la de……

_Shaoran…._

Bueno hasta acá les dejo el capítulo,..., no las dejaría con el misterio de ¿qué paso?, porque es terrible, especialmente en esta parte (se los digo por experiencia propia, jaja jaja), bueno continuando………

_Shaoran_- fue lo único que escapó de mis labios, después de levantar la mirada.

Sí, soy yo, ahora me podrías responder, por favor- me dice shaoran.

Es que…… que te interesa, realmente estoy cansada- le digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos (N/A GUERRA DE MIRADAS, PARTE I).

Y ¿por qué estas acá en vez de ir a tu casa?, a descansar- me dice shaoran, tratándome de sacar la verdad, pero no lo conseguirá muy fácil.

Porque,……porque, cuando iba para mi casa, vi el parque y quise venir a tomar aire fresco- le digo.

Mentirosa- me dice- ¿por qué no me dices la verdad y punto?- añadió shaoran, un poquito enfadado (N/A eso fue sarcástico).

Bueno, si quieres la verdad te la diré- le digo, parando un poco para tomar aire- me fui porque, no soporto tenerte cerca de mío, y sin ser alguien en tu vida, no soporto tus sonrisas encantadoras, que son las que me derriten con sólo verlas, y lo que menos soporto, es escuchar, lo que fue tu relación con meiling, y más porque hayan terminado, quizás, terminaste con ella, porque te diste cuenta, que ella sólo te quería por tu popularidad y plata, pero seguramente tu aún la puedes seguir queriendo- le digo sacándome todo lo que tenía en el pecho, y apunto de soltar en llanto.

Primero que todo, tu eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, y si te hubieras quedado a escuchar lo que dije, seguramente no estaríamos pasando por todo esto- me dice shaoran- así que por favor, sólo te pido que me escuches.

Esta bien, soy toda oídos- le digo resignada.

Bueno todo empezó el día en que tú me citaste para decirme algo importante……

Flash Back

Estaba Shaoran esperando a sakura, ya que esta lo había citado para decirle algo muy importante; estaba tranquilamente esperando, 10 minutos específicamente, pero como conocía a sakura, no se le hacía nada raro que sakura llegara tarde a algún lado, además iba a aprovechar la oportunidad, para poder declararse a sakura, si porque no todos los día se conocía a una chica como ella, era linda, inocente, tierna, alegre, y un sin fin de cosas que adoraba shaoran de ella, pero especialmente sus ojos, era lo que lo habían encantado, eran dos pequeñas esmeraldas que siempre tú la podías ver estaban alegres, bueno para no andar con tanta cosa, mientras esperaba shaoran a sakura, meiling hace su gran aparecimiento.

Hola Shaoran- me dice meiling, intentando provocarme.

Hola meiling- le digo casi depreciándola, ansiaba de que sakura llegara lo más rápido posible para declararme.

Eh… shaoran, quería decirte, que bueno, tú…… tú me gustas mucho- me dice meiling acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

Bueno meiling, lo siento mucho, pero a mi ya me gusta otra persona- le digo, tratando de que se alejara.

Ah- dice meiling, deteniéndose por un instante- sólo quiero un beso- me dic, cuando le iba a decir que estaba loca, que como me podría decir algo como eso, ella se me acerca rápidamente y me besa antes de que yo pudiera detenerla, al separarse de mi……

Listo, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer- me dice meiling.

Qué…… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- le digo sorprendido y muy confundido.

Que ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, para separarte de _sa-ku-ra_- me dice apuntando hacia al lado de nosotros, y veo a sakura, apunto de llorar, lo que menos quería es que se arruinara ese día, y que pesara algo que no era cierto, fui detrás de ella, pero ya era tarde, ya se había alejad mucho de mí, para poder alcanzarla.

Fin del Flash Back

Y eso es lo que paso- me termina diciendo shaoran.

Yo…lo siento mucho shaoran- le digo agachando la cabeza- no confié en ti, y lo peor, es que me dejé llevar por lo que vi, y sin darte la oportunidad de que me explicaras lo que paso, enserio shaoran,… lo siento mucho- termino diciendo.

Sakura, acá no hay nada que perdonar, los dos nos equivocamos, tú por no dejarme explicarte, y yo por no insistir tanto- me dice shaoran levantándome la cabeza, muy tiernamente y limpiándome una que otra lágrima que me corría, en eso yo me lanzo a sus brazos, lo único que quería era sentir su calor.

Calma pequeña, todo está bien- me dice consolándome, porque como ya se imaginarán, yo ya estaba en un mar de lágrimas- además, te tengo que decir algo- me dice tomándome de la cintura, para yo poder mirarlo mejor.

Y ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?- le pregunto ya mucho más calmada.

Que eres la mejor persona que he conocido, la persona, por la que me despierto todos los días, que… que eres la persona que más amo, _sakura_- me termina diciendo shaoran, acercándose lentamente a mi cara.

Para… para mi también eres la persona que más amo, _shaoran_- yo al terminar de decir esto, acabo con la distancia que nos separaba, y antes de esto pude ver que se le formó una sonrisa a shaoran en su cara; el beso fue tierno, lindo, y sobretodo con amor y tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, yo a estas alturas del partido, ya tenía mis manos alrededor del cuello de shaoran, haciendo profundizar el beso. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, nos quedando mirando y……

Sakura Kinomoto, ¿deseas ser mi novia?- me pregunta shaoran mirándome a los ojos.

Sería todo un placer, Li Shaoran- al terminar de decir esto, nos besamos nuevamente, pero esta vez con más pasión, pero algo nos interrumpió mientras nos besábamos, fue una voz muy conocidas por nosotros dos.

¡¡AH!!, por fin pude grabar el primer beso oficial de sakura de novia con shaoran, esto es un sueño- dice tomoyo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Jajajajajajajaaajajajaja- nos reímos todos, pues estaban los cuatros copuchentos detrás de un árbol, viendo nuestra confesión.

Después de reírnos todos, rika, kay, tomoyo y eriol, nos vinieron a felicitar, por nuestro noviazgo, y no faltaron los que dijeron, de que nos habíamos demorado mucho, pero al fin y al cabo, shaoran y yo estamos juntos, después de haber pasado por un obstáculo que nos hizo alejarnos temporalmente, ya que el destino quiso volver a juntarnos; y es que no puede evitar enamorarme de el _**mejor del novio de mi mejor amiga**_.

**Fin**

HOLA!!

Por fin pude terminar mi primer fanfics de sakura card captors, me siento demasiado feliz :D

Les quiero dar las gracias a las siguientes personas, porque me han apoyado desde que comenzó la historia:

elisa li kinomoto

sakurayshaoran

Sauma Sakura

Sayukira

Cainat06

Enserio gracias a las personas que me apoyaron enviando reviews y leyendo el fic, enserio gracias a todas.

ATTE.

SakuStar


End file.
